


Chika’s Got a Problem

by CatholicChika



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dia fights for Chika, F/F, Implied YouRiko, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatholicChika/pseuds/CatholicChika
Summary: Chika’s got something big on her mind, and Dia is intent on finding out what exactly It is.





	Chika’s Got a Problem

_ “Practice is now over, good work again guys.”  _

Dia says, followed by her clapping her hands together once. 

Aqours has just finished one of their daily dance practices, and man are they all absolutely exhausted. 

Dia being definitely no exception, even if her job was just to instruct Aqours on their dance moves. Another downer for Dia about being the one to just instruct dance moves, is that she couldn’t be Chika’s dance partner. That’s what bummed her out the most. 

“Chika-chan, do you want to come to the Aquarium with Riko-chan and I? We’re planning to go there to find more possible inspirations for songs.” You asks Chika with her usual cheery grin, and It worries Dia to no end. Chika’s supposed to walk home with her today. 

Chika scratches her head a bit. “Well actually, You-chan… I have other plans today. I would’ve loved to go though, don’t get me wrong!” Chika says nervously, as she shakes her hands in a gesture that lets You know she means what she says. Meanwhile Dia is filled with relief and shock, she didn’t expect at all that Chika would turn You and Riko down for her. 

“Hmm… alright, Chika-chan! I guess It’s just you and me today, Riko-chan.” You says, as she winks at Riko. “U-Um, yeah… you should join us next time though, Chika-chan.” Riko says, clearly blushing madly from You’s suggestive comment. 

Chika giggles. “Well, have fun you two.” She says with a bright smile, before You and Riko exit the room together. 

Dia stares in awe at Chika for a moment, wondering how she got lucky enough to be loved back by the girl of her absolute dreams. The girl she thought was the most beautiful girl in the world. She hasn’t ever stopped loving Chika, since the day they first met. Even if she does admit her beloved Chika did annoy her a bit at first. 

“Are you ready to go, Dia-chan?” Chika asks, giving her girlfriend a warm smile, as she grabs onto her arm. Dia almost instantly smiles back, and gently caresses Chika’s face with her hand, as if It were already bodily instinct at this point. Chika immediately softens into the touch, and it reminds Dia of how a kitten would react. “I think we’re ready to go now.” Dia says, and giggles lightheartedly. 

_ As Chika and Dia walk side by side down the street,  _ Dia can’t help but notice the sudden change in Chika’s demeanour. Her shoulders are slightly slumped, her face looks completely drained of all color, yet she still has a smile on her face. 

Something is  _ definitely _ off. 

“Chika-chan, what’s wrong?” Dia asks, her voice filled to the brim with concern. Chika suddenly stops slumping her shoulders after Dia questions her, and she tries her best to maintain her composure as she smiles up at Dia. “Nothing’s wrong, Dia-chan. Don’t worry about it.” Chika tries to sound happy or at least somewhat alright, but Dia can sense the sadness in her voice. She knows Chika all too well to not know whenever she’s sad. 

“I know you’re not really happy, Chika-chan. Please, tell me what’s wrong.” Dia says sternly.  _ “Please?”  _

She pleads one more, after momentarily pausing. 

“I suppose there’s no use trying to hide it…” Chika says with a sigh, before smiling sadly. She walks to a nearby bench to sit, and Dia quickly sits beside her, fully intent to find out what’s going on with Chika. 

_ “...My family wants to marry me off to some guy, once i’m old enough.”  _

Chika explains with hesitation, and Dia herself suddenly pales. “They… what?” Dia can’t believe at all what she’s hearing. 

“I only found out last night, It’s why i’ve seemed off today. I knew that all my life they were just raising me to be a housewife to some rich guy I don’t even know, I just didn’t want to believe It at first.” 

Dia feels tears well up in her eyes, and she can very clearly see that Chika is on the brink of tears as well. 

She just can’t believe It. The love of her life has to be with someone she doesn’t even love, doesn’t even know, for all eternity. 

_ No _ , she can’t allow this. She  _ musn’t.  _

“Dia-chan, i’m  _ really _ and  _ truly _ sorry.” Chika says as softly as she possibly can, before she starts sobbing madly, and Dia feels her own heart break into a million pieces. She gently holds Chika’s face by her cheeks, and tenderly wipes the tears away from Chika’s eyes. 

“It’s okay, Chika-chan... It’s okay, because I won’t let your family go through with their plan for you. I won’t let them, because you deserve to be happy with the person who loves you the most. Not someone who’s just with you, because of an arrangement.” Dia promises Chika, and smiles reassuringly despite the tears in her own eyes. Chika smiles back, her expression now full of relief, absolute adoration and love for Dia. 

“I promise you, my beloved Chika-chan, that I will stop at nothing to fight for you to keep being in my life, the way we both want. I promise that first thing in the morning tomorrow, we can both sit down with your family and tell them about our love for each other.” 

Dia says with all of her heart, as she holds Chika’s hands within her own. “I’m fully aware it won’t at all be easy, we both come from traditional families and i’m not sure if even my own mother would approve of us or not, but regardless of what they may think or say, I will never stop being by your side.  _ Never. _ ” 

Chika is practically overwhelmed with love at this point,

It’s now that she realises she’s truly never met anyone like Dia. Her Dia is truly one of a kind, and she wants to start fighting for Dia too. 

** _“I love you, _ ** _ Dia-chan _ ** _!” _ **

Chika exclaims with tearful eyes, but now they were tears of absolute joy. She practically pounces onto Dia, crushing her with a tight embrace. 

** _“I love you too, _ ** _ Chika-chan _ ** _!” _ **

Dia exclaims back, as she wraps her arms around Chika. She didn’t mean to yell so loudly, but she could hardly care at this point. 

_ After they both calm down a bit, _ Chika gives Dia a warm and tender kiss on her lips, which is full of complete love and gratefulness to Dia for never giving up on her.  _ Neither of them want to ever let go.  _

Once they slowly pull away from the kiss, Dia plants her lips on Chika’s forehead and smiles at her. 

Chika was  _ definitely _ worth fighting for. 

Love truly changes all, paints perfect blue skies and oceans for those who truly love each other. 

A few months ago, before confessing her feelings to Chika, Dia would’ve never even  _ introduced _ the thought of saying half of the things she’s told Chika today, but now, she feels as if she can do anything, as long as Chika continues to believe in her. 

Anything to make Chika happy. 

_ “I love you, Chika-chan.”  _ Dia says, for the final time today. “Now let’s go get an ice cream.” 

Chika chuckles, and they both begin to head towards a nearby store together, neither of them forgetting about  _ their promise _ . 


End file.
